Mitzuki y el libro oscuro
by powerfulnightmare
Summary: la vida de una chica cambiara drasticamente por culpa de un misterioso libro...


Mitsuki y el libro oscuro

A las afueras de un pueblo japonés se alza imponente la mansión Zedong, sus mohosas paredes y destartalada estructura engañarían a cualquier foráneo, haciéndole creer que esta abandonada, pero en realidad la mansión se encuentra habitada por Mitsuki, una joven de 17 años , que es la única heredera de la familia Zedong. Años atrás, a la edad de 10 años los padres de Mitsuki salieron de viaje, solo que jamás volvieron, murieron en un accidente dejando a su hija sola. Al correrse por el pueblo la noticia de la muerte de los señores Zedong, un inexplicable rechazo que en momentos alcanzaba el odio hacia la pequeña Mitsuki se apodero de los habitantes del pueblo. Esto provoco que Mitsuki se refugiara en su hogar, de tal manera que no salía de la mansión a menos que fuera necesario. Cuando llegaba a ir al pueblo solía conversar con la única persona que no le rechazaba, Mayu, que era la señora a quien le compraba hierbas para preparar té. Mitsuki había aprendido a vivir con rechazos y comentarios a sus espaldas, solo que un día alguien hablo de más.

Mitsuki caminaba por la calle principal realizando las compras como solía hacerlo, cuando de pronto vio a una chica señalarla, la joven Zedong estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones así que siguió caminando. Pero esta vez fue diferente, la chica que la señalaba grito: "¡si! Es ella, la chica de la familia de hechiceros, su madre era una bruja". Esto hizo que Mitsuki enfureciera, por lo que mientras se acercaba a las chicas comenzó a gritar "¡eres una mentirosa, mi familia no es nada de eso, así que deja de insultar a mi madre!", la chica tomo una actitud burlona y le respondió, "¿ah, no me crees? Porque no le preguntas a tu amiguita Mayu, tal vez a ella si le creas", cuando Mitsuki intento responder, una de las amigas de la chica la interrumpió diciendo "vámonos Aya, no quiero que nos lastime" al tiempo que jalaba a su amiga. Las jóvenes se alejaron apresuradamente dejando a Mitsuki ahí sola y pensativa, no entendía porque alguien diría semejante cosa ya que ser brujo o cualquier relación con algo sobrenatural era inaceptable. Decidió contárselo a Mayu, porque una pequeña duda se apodero de Mitsuki, solo que ya era tarde así que tendría que volver al día siguiente. Una vez en su casa Mitsuki seguía pensando en lo que aquellas jóvenes le dijeron, ¿y si era verdad?, no entendía porque dudaba tanto por lo que unas niñas tontas le dijeron. Esa noche fue eterna para Mitsuki, pero afortunadamente amaneció, se cambio, tomo una taza de té y se encamino hacia la tienda de Mayu. La visita de Mitsuki sorprendió a Mayu ya que Mitsuki no solía ir dos días seguidos, pero aun así le recibió con su mejor sonrisa como siempre hacia. Mitsuki titubeo un poco tenia miedo de que Mayu se riera de lo tonta que era al considerar que lo que esas chicas decían era verdad, así que respiró profundo y dijo: "Mayu, ayer unas chicas dijeron ciertas cosas que me gustaría me dijeras que sabes tu al respecto ¿Es verdad que mi madre era una bruja?".

La sonrisa de Mayu se desvaneció al oír las palabras de Mitsuki, se quedo quieta un momento y respondió a Mitsuki asintiendo con la cabeza. La anciana pudo notar la cara de confusión de la joven Zedong, así que se levanto cerro las puertas de la tienda y preparo un poco de té para dar tiempo a que Mitsuki se relajara un poco. Una vez que el té estaba listo tomo asiento junto a la joven y le dijo a esta: "lo que ellas dijeron es verdad, y creo que ya es tiempo de que lo sepas" Mitsuki seguía aun mas confundida y exigió a Mayu una explicación una respuesta a todas las preguntas que acaban de surgir, pero la anciana solo dijo "busca en tu casa el libro Zedong, es un libro negro con tu apellido sobre el. En el encontraras todo lo que necesitas saber" al terminar le sonrió y amablemente le pidió que se retirara.

Mitsuki salió de la tienda echa un caos, lo mas profundo de su ser deseaba que Mayu también le estuviese mintiendo pero algo le decía a que debía encontrar ese libro aunque jamás hubiese escuchado de el. Al llegar a casa se preparo un poco de té de naranjo para controlarse un poco y poder comenzar a buscar el dichoso libro. Tomo una gran taza con té y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca de la casa, donde mas podía buscar un libro. Reviso estante por estante, libro por libro pero no encontró nada, había todo tipo de libros pero ninguno era como Mayu le había dicho. Se sentó un momento y pensó que tal vez ese libro no existía, por un instante pensó en que le mentían y en lo tonta que era al creer en ellas. Solo que algo no estaba bien, ¿porque dos personas inventarían semejante cosa?, esta pregunta hizo que Mitsuki siguiera buscando el libro. Recordó que su padre solía tener libros en la sala de estar, pero al revisarlo ninguno era, así que fue habitación por habitación buscando entre los libros que encontraba pero ninguno era el que necesitaba. Era casi media noche y Mitsuki seguía buscando, la casa era un caos por todo lo que había desordenado. Había revisado todas las habitaciones menos una, la de sus padres.

Esta habitación ha permanecido intacta desde el día en que sus padres salieron de viaje, del viaje que no volvieron. Nunca tuvo el valor de entrar, pero ahora su curiosidad por el libro había aumentado y dejo de lado su miedo por volver a entrar a esa habitación. Cuidadosamente giro la perilla de la recamara e inevitablemente se lleno de recuerdos al encender la luz, cuantas domingos paso en esa recamara con sus padres, jugando cantando simplemente riendo. Mitsuki se sintió muy triste, pero rápidamente recordó su objetivo, encontrar el libro.

Busco en el escritorio de su madre pero solo había cartas y notas, sobre la mesa de noche no estaba, en el librero de su papa había tantos libros, pero ninguno el que Mitsuki necesitaba. Esto la desespero mas, se sintió avergonzada de o que hacia, por años respeto esa habitación y ahora por unas niñas tontas dudaba de sus padres. Se sintió tan mal que se tumbo al piso y comenzó a llorar, por primera vez se sintió débil. Permaneció en el piso varios minutos, y al terminar de llorar comenzó a ordenar la recamara, había echo un completo desorden. Le costo un poco ordenar las cosas, quería que todo quedara tal y como estaba, pero valió la pena el tiempo invertido la recamara parecía intacta. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando noto que había unos papeles debajo de la cama, así que sonriendo se agacho para recogerlos, solo que no los alcanzaba. Se movió por todas las orillas de la cama pero al parecer los papeles estaban al centro de esta. No quedaba más que mover la cama, así que junto todas sus fuerzas para mover la pesada cama, y al moverla encontró algo más que unos simples papeles.

Quedo muda al ver una pequeña puertecilla bajo los papeles, pero eso era imposible, ¿a donde podía llevar una puerta bajo la cama de sus padres? puesto que en la casa no había sótano ni nada parecido. Su curiosidad volvió y con dificultad logro abrir la puerta, encontró unas escaleras. Esto incremento su deseo de saber a donde llevaban y comenzó a creer que encontraría el libro.

Bajo varios escalones a tientas, y al llegar abajo no lo podía creer. Llego a una enorme habitación, sus paredes eran de piedra al igual que el piso, y estaba alumbrada por simples velas. Ella no sabia de la existencia de esta habitación, y al comenzar a recorrerla lo que Mayu y la otra chica decían ya no sonaba tan imposible. Encontró varias repisas repletas de frascos con extraños contenidos, como hierbas secas o líquidos de colores y al parecer diferentes consistencias. También había muchos libros, que al verlos Mitsuki se lanzo a ellos en busca del libro Zedong, solo que para su mala suerte no estaba ahí. Así que siguió recorriendo la habitación, había algunas hojas con apuntes y lo que parecían recetas solo que estas eran al parecer para pociones, lo que hizo que Mitsuki sintiera que jamás conoció de verdad a sus padres, esto probaba que Mayu decía la verdad. De pronto vio una luz al final de la habitación, era tenue y diferente a la luz de las velas, esta capto su atención y sin dudarlo fue a ver de qué se trataba. La luz provenía de lo que parecía una pequeña fuente, solo que esta no tenia agua, sino que contenía un extraño pero llamativo líquido grisáceo que parecía esconder algo. Mitsuki tuvo que agacharse un poco para observar bien, y lo que sucedió fue impresionante para ella. Al agacharse la cadenita que su madre le dio quedo sobre la fuente, y al momento que la cadena la rozo, el liquido comenzó a moverse dejando a la vista un libro, el libro Zedong.

Mitsuki lo tomo rápidamente y lo examino y se dio cuenta que tenia una cerradura pequeña, y al ver lo que pazo con la cadena, se dio cuenta que lo que ella creía una simple llavecita de adorno, resulto ser algo importante. Antes de que los padres de Mitsuki fallecieran su madre un día le dio una cadena que tenia una llave como dije, esta tenia su apellido grabado con unas pequeñas letras, una vez que se la puso a la pequeña le dijo "un día la necesitaras" le sonrió y la dejo ir a jugar. Y hasta ahora comprendió de qué hablaba su madre. Tomo la llave y al abrir el libro una hoja callo al suelo, al tomar la hoja se dio cuenta de que era una carta, así que comenzó a leerla:

"_hola hija_

_Si lees esto es porque ya no estoy contigo, y ahora debes terminar lo que comencé. Me imagino tienes muchas dudas, pero te aclarare algunas. Los Zedong somos una antigua familia de hechiceros, generaciones pasadas solían ayudar a la gente de sus pueblos o cualquiera que viniera a ellos en busca de ayuda, solo que la gente no sabía que lo hacían para curarlos era algo mas que simples hierbas. No era nada malo lo que hacían, hasta que un día alguien corrió el rumor de que eran brujos, y se unieron para asesinarlos. Los Zedong maldijeron a esa gente antes de morir y a las nuevas generaciones nos ha correspondido cumplir con lo que el libro dice. Ahora te toca a ti, el libro te ira guiando._

_Cuídate hija_

_Amaí Zedong"_

Al terminar de leer Mitsuki se quedó sin palabras, ¿como que debía terminar lo que su madre comenzó? No entendía nada, así que tomo el libro de nuevo y comenzó a leerlo. Al parecer el inicio era un árbol genealógico y tenía el nombre de gente que ella no conocía, hasta que llego a la parte inferior. Ahí se encontraba el nombre de su madre unido al nombre de su padre y de ellos se desprendía una ramita con el nombre de ella. Todos los nombres de el árbol estaban en un tono verde, solo el de Mitsuki estaba escrito con un color rojizo. Esto indicaba que ella era la única Zedong viva. Siguió leyendo encontró nombres de familias y ciertas instrucciones, todas esas instrucciones estaban de un color marrón excepto la ultima pagina. Esta estaba verde pero Mitsuki no le tomo importancia, solo que cuando quiso cambiar de pagina no pudo. El libro no se lo permitió. El libro tenía un hechizo con el cual no cambiaria de página hasta que la ultima instrucción desbloqueada fuera cumplida. Mitsuki comenzó a leer lo que aquellas indicaciones decían, lo que leyó la dejo como piedra. Debía matar a las personas que el libro decía tal y como este lo indicaba. Y cada pagina tenia una pequeña leyenda en los bordes que decía _debes cumplirlo o pagar con tu vida_. No tenia otra elección mas que cumplir con las ordenes escritas, pero Mitsuki no entendía nada puesto que en su vida había hecho una poción o cosas por el estilo así que aunque no conocía nada de ello decidió hacerlo ya que no quería morir. Cada vez que Mitsuki cumplía con una instrucción el libro le desbloqueaba una nueva, y cada orden nueva era cada vez mas espantosa. Las pociones que cuidadosamente preparaba y por el medio que fuera hacia que la persona tomara tenían cada vez un efecto más horrible y les provocaba una muerte dolorosa. Algunos convulsionaban del dolor, otros se quemaban lentamente, había incluso quienes perdían la razón y realizaban hasta la mas horrible locura. Mitsuki llego a presenciar la muerte de un comerciante, la locura ocasionada por la poción que ingirió le llevo a asesinar cruelmente a su familia. Paso un año entero y Mitsuki había viajado de ciudad en ciudad buscando a cada persona mencionada en el libro para matarla. Cada vez que Mitsuki cumplía con una orden sentía mucha mas culpa y miedo por las atrocidades que hacia, pero sus ganas de vivir le hacían cumplir con cada orden del libro por mas horrible que fuera.

Todo iba normal, Mitsuki había terminado una poción y solo debía buscar la manera en que la persona la ingiriera, así que decidió investigar un poco más a la persona. Esta vez se trataba de un panadero de su pueblo natal. Todos los días se levantaba muy temprano, preparaba el horno mientras que su esposa le preparaba su café, esta familia era un poco anticuada y el agua la tomaban de un pozo que tenían, justo lo que Mitsuki necesitaba. Se aseguro de que la señora no ingería nada de agua por la mañana. Unos días después de observarlos se ocupo de por la noche vaciar la poción en el pozo. Esa noche se quedo cerca de la casa para asegurarse de que nadie tomara agua del pozo. A la mañana siguiente como de costumbre la señora se levanto y fue al pozo para llevar agua a casa y preparar el café a su marido. El señor tomo el café, y con un solo sorbo la poción surtió efecto, comenzaron a aparecerle ciertas ampollas sobre la piel que por sus gritos eran muy dolorosas. Unos minutos después cayo muerto. Una vez que el hombre murió el libro libero una pagina mas y Mitsuki al leerla quedo horrorizada. Al parecer era la última orden y esta indicaba que la persona que debía morir era Mitsuki. Ella estaba en shock no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, cumplió con todas las crueles ordenes de el libro para no pagar con su vida y aun así tenia que morir ella también. Estaba de lo más confundida y molesta, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que una hoja estaba suelta, era otra carta de su madre. Mitsuki no comprendió como esa hoja podía estar ahí siendo que esas hojas estaban selladas pero esperaba encontrar alguna respuesta de su madre.

"_¡Felicidades! Has cumplido con las ordenes del libro, que gran logro y de seguro estas impresionada por el ultimo nombre en la lista ¿verdad?_

_No te preocupes así me quede yo también cuando con magia desbloque el libro y descubrí que el ultimo nombre era el mío. Y ¿sabes porque esta nuestro nombre en la lista a pesar que somos de la familia? Esta bien te diré, como dije alguien delato a la familia, solo que esa persona fue un familiar Zedong, y para nuestra suerte esa persona era mi abuelo, por lo que tu y yo somos descendientes directos de el, al igual que cada una de las personas que ya mataste. Solo que yo no quería morir, por lo que usando magia muy avanzada y complicada digamos que logre engañar al libro alterando la última página y en lugar mío coloque tu nombre. Y pensaras que no fue mucho lo que gane porque tu papa y yo "morimos" en un accidente. Eso fue otra parte de mi plan, tu padre y yo nunca morimos, estamos a salvo muy lejos de ti. Te parecerá muy cruel pero así son las cosas. _

_Mucha suerte aunque no la necesitaras._

_Amaí Zedong"_

Al terminar de leer la carta se quedo estupefacta, no podía creer como su madre, si es que podía seguir llamándole así, había echo semejante atrocidad. De ninguna manera iba a permitir eso, y decidió que regresarle al libro su plan original. Con el tiempo que tenia obedeciendo al libro había aprendido lo suficiente y con ayuda de ciertos libros completo un hechizo con el que logro cambiar el libro y unos detallitos más. Solo que ahora faltaba encontrar a su madre, lo que no fue tan difícil ya que el libro ayudaba para ubicar a las personas. Viajo por varias semanas hasta que por fin la encontró, su madre había huido a una ciudad en china, muy lejos de donde había abandonado a Mitsuki. Ubico la casa de su madre quien ahora tenía otro nombre y cuando estuvo totalmente segura que era la casa de Amaí, se armo de valor y toco la puerta. Una niña pequeña muy parecida a ella le abrió la puerta, Mitsuki pregunto por su madre y la niñita alegremente le dijo que esperara un momento mientras entraba gritando "mami te buscan".

Mitsuki espero unos minutos cuando ante ella apareció Amaí, al ver a su madre después de tantos años se quedo sin palabras, pero mantuvo firme su objetivo. Y al parecer su madre tampoco se esperaba porque quedo sorprendida y con un tono burlón "veo que me encontraste". Mitsuki se limito a decir "si, y traje algo que te pertenece" al decir eso saco de su bolsa el libro Zedong y se lo entrego a Amaí. En el momento en que le entrego el libro un destello dorado ilumino a su madre, Mitsuki hizo que el libro descargara la maldición completa sobre la traidora de la familia, y con un único y agudo grito Amaí murió. Al ser ella quien murió, los inocentes que habían sido liberados recuperaron sus vidas como si nunca las hubieran perdido...


End file.
